


The Ringtone

by yauksiei



Category: Family Guy, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Based off of True Event, Family Guy Ringtone, Gen, Humor, Prank on Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi and Honda decide to prank Seto by changing his ringtone. Based off of a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my family and I own the ringtone story.
> 
> This is based off of a true story. Jounouchi and Honda represent my brothers, and my aunt is Seto. My poor, poor aunt....XD

Jonouchi had it up to here with Seto Kaiba. That bastard thought he was just sooo cool, strutting around everywhere, even when Yugi had kicked his ass more than 100 times a day.

Well, enough was enough…

LATER

“Hey, big brother!” Mokuba smiled, “Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun are over!”

Seto looked like he didn’t give a damn. He went into his office.

Mokuba led them to the kitchen. Jonouchi gave him a lot of water for some reason.

“Gotta stay hydrated!” he smiled.

Mokuba soon had to go to the bathroom.

“Alright, phase 1 complete,” Honda smirked.

Jonouchi looked around. He knew from what Mokuba had told him that Seto usually kept his phone on the charger in the kitchen, right by the—  
There it was.

Jonouchi picked up the nice phone and started the scheme……..

~*~*~*~

Seto was in a room full of corporate executives. He was about to say something, when his phone rang.

Silence filled the entire room.

Seto’s eyes widened.

His phone played the following ringtone:

There once were two cowboys all alone out on the trail,  
And they discovered they could sleep with another male,  
Now they’re havin’ buttsex…  
Cowboy buttsex.  
(A/N: I don’t know how to spell the word correctly so forgive me) Sadomayheee,  
Sadomayheeee…  
Sadomay.

…………………………………………………..

O_O

Seto was beet red as he answered the phone.

“Hey, enjoy your new ringtone?”

Blue eyes narrowed.

'JONOUCHI!!!'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
